


You Are Perfect

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, Post Hale Fire, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: So he broke into Peter’s apartment, and unbuttoned his shirt, draping himself over Peter’s bed. Peter would be home soon enough and they could finally take this to the next step.Derek could hear Peter from the moment he approached the door and he noticed the short pause after Peter had pushed the door open, before he heard Peter huff and walk straight over to the bedroom.There was a small smile on Peter’s face as he pushed the door open, but as soon as his gaze fell on Derek on the bed, he averted his eyes, his face shutting down.





	You Are Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Because there was also [this photo set of Tyler lounging half naked on a bed](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/175451979216/scruffysterek-tyler-hoechlin-photographed-by), have another Deter story. Peter didn't go insane here, so he didn't kill Laura and kept his scars, and Derek is just his usual perfect self.

Derek had thought that after the fire Peter and he would pick up where they left off, and in a way they did, but somehow it felt wrong to Derek.

They were still flirting, and dancing around each other, Peter giving as good as before the fire, but he always stayed out of reach for Derek, never allowing any kind of touch. Derek could tell that Peter was still as interested as before, he could smell the longing and love and lust on him after all, but Peter never allowed them to cross that particular line.

And Derek got tired of waiting.

So he broke into Peter’s apartment, and unbuttoned his shirt, draping himself over Peter’s bed. Peter would be home soon enough and they could finally take this to the next step.

Derek could hear Peter from the moment he approached the door and he noticed the short pause after Peter had pushed the door open, before he heard Peter huff and walk straight over to the bedroom.

There was a small smile on Peter’s face as he pushed the door open, but as soon as his gaze fell on Derek on the bed, he averted his eyes, his face shutting down.

“Peter,” Derek said and sat up, not understanding what just happened.

It almost seemed like Peter was disappointed to see him, but he must have known it was Derek and no one else, so it didn’t really make sense.

“I think you should leave,” Peter said, without looking at him and Derek frowned.

“Peter, what’s going on?” Derek wanted to know and scooted closer to the edge of the bed. “I know you want this, too. I don’t understand.”

Instead of answering Peter turned away from him, hiding the scarred side of his face and trying to pull his sleeve over his hand.

“It doesn’t matter, Derek. Just leave.”

“No,” Derek declared. “Not until you give me a good reason to.”

“I don’t want you here. Shouldn’t that be reason enough?” Peter snapped at him.

“Normally, it would be. But I can tell that you’re lying so you better find another reason,” Derek gave back, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Then because I’m asking you to leave,” Peter gave back, still turned away from Derek and Derek felt like screaming, and tearing his hair out, and maybe even like crying.

They’ve been dancing around this thing between them forever, and Derek was so tired of it. He just wanted to hold Peter and kiss him. Derek had thought he had lost his chance when Peter wouldn’t wake up after the fire, but he had, Peter had come back to him, and Derek just wanted them to finally admit to the thing that was between them.

“Just tell me why, Peter,” Derek said, and he pushed his hand through his hair, slightly tearing at it in the process. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

Peter simply stared at the ground, not leaving, but also not reacting to Derek and Derek got up, walking up to Peter slowly and carefully, afraid to spook him.

“I love you,” Derek said, and his heart sank when he saw how Peter flinched, but he continued anyway. He needed to get this settled.

“And I know you feel something for me too. So just tell me what’s going on, why you’re suddenly pulling away.”

Peter worked his jaw a few times and Derek was already resigned to the fact that Peter wouldn’t speak up when he suddenly said: “You’re so _perfect_.”

“What?” Derek asked, totally taken by surprise.

“Look at you,” Peter hissed and finally turned around, facing Derek and gesturing at his whole body. “You’re gorgeous and perfect and sweet on top of it. Everyone would be happy to have you,” Peter said and while the words were flattering, the tone in which they were said wasn’t.

“Then why aren’t you?” Derek asked, and tried hard to keep his heartbreak out of his voice. “Why can’t you be happy with me?”

“Because I’m not,” Peter almost yelled and took a step back. “Because I’m none of these things, not anymore.”

And it finally clicked for Derek. He looked at Peter, really actively looked and he saw the scars on his uncle’s face, covering his hand and, Derek knew, his whole right side. He saw them, but he usually didn’t notice them, because they weren’t important to him. They were a part of Peter now and Derek didn’t love him more or less because of them.

“You’re perfect, too!” he said, and Peter scoffed at him. “Don’t you get that Peter? You’re all I’ve ever wanted, and I don’t care what you look like now.”

“Sure,” Peter whispered and opened the door to the hallway. “I want you to leave now,” he said just as quietly but Derek wouldn’t let him do this.

“No,” he declared, and Peter glared at him. “I love you and if you can tell me without a lie that you don’t love me, that you don’t want this, fine, I’ll leave. Otherwise I’ll stay right here, telling you over and over again how perfect you are to me.”

Peter pressed his lips together, hand tightening on the doorknob, and he stayed silent for a really long time. Derek would have been worried, but he only noticed the distinct lack of ‘I don’t love you’ so he wasn’t too concerned. Peter needed to work through this, if this was going to work.

“I do love you,” Peter admitted finally and extended his left hand, which Derek immediately took. “But you deserve better than me.”

“I decide what I deserve,” Derek gently told him. “And I decided that I deserved you a long time ago,” Derek said.

“That was before I looked like this,” Peter said, obviously ready to take his hand back, but Derek tightened his grip.

“I don’t care what you look like, Peter. I love you, and the scars don’t change that. They just remind me that you survived, and I couldn’t be happier about that. So please, don’t let them ruin something for us.”

Peter took one deep breath and then stepped closer to Derek, tangling his right scarred hand in Derek’s chest hair and staring intently at it.

Derek didn’t have to ask what Peter was looking at, he could see that jarring difference between his own unmarred skin and Peter’s hand, and he knew now that Peter had a hard time coming to terms with that, but it barely even registered for Derek.

“I don’t care about it,” Derek softly told Peter again, covering his hand with his own. “I just care that you love me.”

“Okay,” Peter whispered and looked up at Derek, finally smiling at him. “I love you,” Peter told him again and Derek was sure his own smile was blinding.

“Good,” he said and then leaned forward to capture Peter’s lips in a kiss. He kept it soft and pulled Peter with him towards the bed.

When Peter noticed what Derek was doing he tensed again.

“I don’t think I’m ready for—” he started but Derek interrupted him.

“Cuddling?” Derek asked innocently because even he knew better than to move too fast with this.

Peter huffed out a laugh at that and leaned in for another kiss.

“I think cuddling right now is perfect,” he admitted, and Derek smiled at him again.

He walked them to the bed, crawling into the middle and waiting for Peter to follow him, but Peter was standing at the edge, simply staring at him.

“Do you want me to button up my shirt?” Derek asked, suddenly unsure about that, but when he finally noticed the heat in Peter’s gaze he relaxed again.

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Peter told him and got on the bed too, one hand immediately sliding over Derek’s abs and chest, before it curled around Derek’s middle, pulling him close and rubbing up his back.

Derek sighed at the contact, and he got his own arm around Peter. Peter curled up close, head tucked under Derek’s chin and he continued to scratch his hand through Derek’s chest hair. It was a soothing feeling and Derek let out a low rumble, perfectly content like this.

He trailed his own hand up and down Peter’s arm, over the shirt because he wasn’t sure how much Peter liked having his scarred skin touched yet, but it didn’t matter to him. They would find out together and that was all that really mattered.


End file.
